Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems are rapidly becoming common place in a vast majority of businesses where removal of items needs to be monitored. Typical EAS systems include an EAS monitoring system and one or more security tags attached to various items that are detected when in range of the EAS monitoring system. For example, the EAS monitoring system creates a surveillance zone at an access point for a controlled or monitored area. When an item having a security tag enters the surveillance zone, the security tag is detected and an alarm is triggered indicating the unauthorized removal of the item from controlled area.
Several types of security tag attachment mechanisms have been implemented to attach the security tag to the item. For example, one type of tag attachment mechanism relies on a magnetic locking mechanism that is housed within the tag. The magnetic locking mechanism engages a tack that has been inserted through an item and into the tag such that removal of the tack, and hence the tag, is prevented. In order to disengage the magnetic locking mechanism from the tack, a magnetic detacher is needed. Some magnetic detachers rely on a permanent magnet that is fixed within the detacher housing such the magnetic locking mechanism disengages from the tack by placing the tag proximate the magnetic detacher. In particular, the magnet moves a latch within the tag to disengage the latch from tack, thereby allowing the tack to be removed. However, this type of magnetic detacher is always active such that the location of the detacher must be fixed or under constant surveillance in order to ensure there is not unauthorized use of the magnetic detacher. For example, a thief may be able to improperly use the magnetic detacher to remove a tag from an article when a point of sale terminal where the magnetic detacher is located is not being operated or monitored by an employee.